


Snow Coming

by Erimthar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Stripping, Tribadism, girl!penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely on a Friday night, Mary Margaret tries out a new alone-time fantasy involving sexy waitress Ruby, then one starring the beautiful but intimidating Mayor Regina Mills. But there may be some interesting complications...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Storybrooke at some point before the beginning of the TV show. It can be considered in the same continuity with my earlier story, "The Siege Perilous."

 

It was nine o’clock on Friday night, and what little night life there was to be found in Storybrooke was doubtless in full swing. Beer was being drunk. Movies were being watched. Kisses were being exchanged and, in some cases, leading the way to much greater pleasures.

Mary Margaret Blanchard sat alone in her dingy little apartment and finished grading her students’ papers. Sometimes, late at night when she was very tired, she could almost swear she’d graded these same papers, for these same students, over and over and over. Year in and year out. She quickly dismissed the thought. It was, of course, just the same sense of tedium that all schoolteachers around the world have to deal with. Or so Mary Margaret assumed, as she’d never actually met any of them.

She went to the bathroom and did Number One and Number Two as usual, and headed for bed. As she entered her bedroom she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror.

If any of her textbooks had contained definitions of terms like _frump_ , or _loser_ , or _perpetual virgin_ , she thought the woman looking back at her from the glass could have modelled for the illustration. Ankle-length gray, wool skirt. Flat shoes designed for comfort and nothing else. A blouse and drab button-up sweater that looked like it had been taken off the corpse of somebody’s grandmother.

For the millionth consecutive Friday, Mary Margaret considered going out and trying to find a way to socialize. And for the millionth consecutive Friday, she realized that a shy, awkward schoolmarm out on the town would enjoy nothing but an uncomfortable half hour alone in a corner booth somewhere. Followed by a sad walk home, a five-minute session with her dildo, and sleep.

Might as well save the cost to her self-esteem, and the cost of a brandy alexander. But she hadn’t had any physical release in a week, and she was in need. “Hey, dork. Looking for a date?” she said to her reflection, and sighed. “Time to do Number Three.”

There is no sexy way to strip off a button-up sweater, but Mary Margaret did her best, watching herself in the mirror. She may have been painfully shy and a confirmed fashion disaster, but she was pretty. Which just made it all the more tragic. _Sigh_. She tried to imagine that she was a customer visiting a prostitute, who was role-playing as a nerdy teacher. She’d seen videos like that. The pretty hooker in the mirror slipped off her blouse and let her skirt fall around her ankles.

Pulling her ottoman over in front of the mirror, Mary Margaret sat down and unrolled her knee-high support stockings with a slow sensuality that would have done an exotic dancer credit. If you could ever find an exotic dancer wearing support stockings, that is.

She unsnapped her plain white size 32A bra and slipped it off. Her six-for-ten-dollars hip-hugger briefs slid down her legs to her ankles, and Mary Margaret felt a bit of a thrill as she saw the frumpy schoolmarm in the mirror replaced by a frankly beautiful, naked young woman.

Her arms and legs were surprisingly shapely and firm, even though she never really exercised, apart from walking everywhere she went and lifting heavy things at the school when the custodian wasn’t around to do it. _I must just have good genes._ Her tummy was flat and sleek. Her breasts weren’t huge, but they weren’t small either, and they jiggled and bobbed very pleasingly when she shook them.

“God, Mary Mag,” she scolded herself. “You’re white enough to haunt a house. Why don’t you get some sun once in a while? You’re gonna die of vitamin D deficiency.”

The short black hair on her head, the hazel-green of her eyes and the natural pink of her lips, her light brown nipples, and the triangle of soft dark curls between her legs provided the only highlights of color on an otherwise uniformly creamy-white bod.

Watching herself, Mary Margaret cupped her breasts, squeezing and caressing them. She crossed her arms so she could use her right hand to play with her left breast, and her left hand to handle her right. That way, it looked and felt a little bit like somebody else was fondling them.

She pinched and tugged and twisted her nipples until they were stiff and poky. Then she put her arms on her hips, took in the sight of her aroused self, and sighed.

“Well... you’ll have to do.”

She went to the bathroom to fetch her bottle of baby oil and a box of tissues. She considered getting her dildo out from its hiding place behind her hair dryer, but decided against it. She felt like keeping things strictly hands-on this evening.

The bare schoolteacher hopped up into bed, and put the tissue box on her nightstand where she could easily reach it if it was needed. She lay back and made herself comfortable, legs wide open. Dribbled a few drops of baby oil onto her fingertips, then lay back with her eyes closed to let her imagination and her fingers take her away.

Mary Margaret had a very vivid imagination when she masturbated. Every hunky guy in Storybrooke had been the unknowing inspiration for at least one squeaky, gulpy schoolmarm climax, and many of the non-hunky guys as well. (She wasn’t shallow, after all.)

Now, it was time for something a little different....

“Seriously?” Fantasy Ruby put a hand on her hip. “You’re offering me fifty bucks to have sex with you?”

“Fifty, yes,” Mary Margaret confirmed, holding out the bill. “I heard you were a prostitute...”

“You did, huh?”

“...And I heard that you were into girls as well as boys. So I’d like to pay you to have lesbian sex with me this evening. Is fifty enough? That’s what I always heard it cost, but it might have gone up. This is just imaginary money, so I can pay whatever.”

Ruby looked at her for a long moment, then reached out and took the bill.

“Hey, this is _your_ sex fantasy. I’m just here to say yes and come across with the tits and ass. And can I just say how hot it is that Miss Blanchard the schoolteacher is lying in bed and rubbing one out like a horny teenager?”

Mary Margaret just smiled. She suddenly backed Ruby up against the alley wall and kissed her overly-lipsticked mouth, hard. Imaginary Ruby reacted at first with stiff surprise, but in seconds her eyes were closed, her tongue was in Mary Margaret’s mouth and both hands were squeezing her ass through the fabric of her nerd skirt.

 

Ruby took Mary Margaret by the hand and literally ran with her to her apartment. As soon as the door slammed behind them, clothes began flying in all directions. Ruby’s very revealing waitress uniform was soon reduced to nothing but the tight red hot pants and the spike-heeled pumps and cuffed white socks. Mary Margaret’s drab schoolteacher outfit was soon reduced to nothing but Mary Margaret.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Ruby huffed. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

“No, you’re not,” Mary Margaret said. “I’m going to fuck _you_. First I’m going to lick those long, beautiful legs of yours. Then I’m going to pull down your pants and eat you alive. And then I’m gonna throw you down on the bed and fuck you with my bush.”

_In the real world, Mary Margaret squirmed a little in the sheets and let out a long, heavy, slightly shaky sigh. Her fingers moved momentarily from her labia to the hood of her clit, tracing gentle circles around it, and then moving back down to the soft, ragged lips again when she started getting too close to the edge._

Ruby blinked. “ _Damn_ , Miss Blanchard. Where the hell did this side of you come from?”

“From not very far below the surface at all, actually. I’m a 32-year-old virgin, Ruby. Either I have this outlet, or I explode and take out everything in a ten-mile radius. This fantasy is something new for me, though.” She smirked. “Usually I’m all about the imaginary cock.”

Ruby smirked, “Hey, there’s nothing longer or fatter or more free of consequences than imaginary cock. Well, Fantasy Me is glad you decided to change things up this time. You want me on the bed?”

“No, I want you standing with your legs slightly apart. That way I have access to the fronts and backs, and I can feel your flexed leg muscles when I run my hands and my tongue up and down them.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“Mmmm-hm.”

Fantasy Ruby did as she was told. Mary Margaret got down on her hands and knees like a slave girl preparing to service her mistress. She kissed and licked the toes of Ruby’s pumps and nipped her insteps with her teeth, through the fabric of the white socks. Ruby moaned and took her own bare breasts in hand, kneading and massaging them. With heavy-lidded eyes, she gazed down at the busy schoolmarm below.

Mary Margaret started licking her way up Ruby’s long legs, switching occasionally from one to the other, and not missing a single inch of either one. The calves and shins were soft and smooth, with just a raspy hint of razor stubble. There was no sound in the apartment but Ruby’s increasingly fast and heavy breathing, which dissolved into giggles as Mary Margaret licked the ticklish backs of her knees, making her go rubbery-legged. Then the giggles turned into purring moans as the schoolteacher’s tongue reached the silky softness of Ruby’s inner thighs.

“Oh, God, this is so hot,” Ruby moaned. “I’m _dripping_ , Mary Margaret. Like a leaky faucet. I hope you’re gonna finish what you started. Imaginary girls have needs too, you know.”

Mary Margaret knelt and sat back on her heels to observe her handiwork. Ruby’s legs were glistening with her saliva from ankles to hips.

“Beautiful,” she said. “Your legs are amazing, Ruby.”

“Thanks. The bag full of tips I get every night agrees with you.”

“You like showing off, don’t you?”

“Sure do. Do _you_ like me showing off?”

In response, Mary Margaret leaned forward and caught the zipper of Ruby’s short-shorts between her teeth. She tugged it downward, then reached up and undid the button. (Her tongue wasn’t quite _that_ nimble.)

The shorts slid slowly down the length of the Ruby’s spit-soaked legs.

“ _Tsk_. You naughty girl,” Mary Margaret said in her best Miss Blanchard voice. “Not even a thong?”

“Not even,” Ruby said, slurring her words a little.

Mary Margaret blinked. “You’re _really_ wet.”

“Told ya.”

Ruby’s crimson labia were wide open, ragged and puffy. Her vulva looked like a wet pink butterfly with its wings spread. Her clit, boldly peeking out from under its hood, was the size of an unshelled peanut. Much bigger than Mary Margaret’s tiny one.

Mary Margaret grinned up at Ruby. “Looks like even your cunt is coordinated with your color scheme.”

Ruby snickered through her haze of arousal. “I can’t believe you said _cunt_ , Miss Blanchard.”

“Can you believe I did _this_?” Mary Margaret clamped her mouth over Ruby’s dripping pussy and thrust her tongue right up it like a pink, wiggly cock.

“ _PFFFFFFTTTTTT!_ ” Ruby blew a loud raspberry as her knees buckled and she climaxed instantly, splurting her girl-juice all over Mary Margaret’s face. It took the overheated waitress a few long seconds before she could catch her breath enough to scream... but when she did, she rattled the windows with her howling.

Mary Margaret pulled away, startled by the heavy warm gush all over her face and neck. Ruby made silly gurgling sounds as her legs went out from under her and she fell heavily on her bottom, then rolled over in a shivering ball, hugging her knees as her orgasm gradually faded to twitchy, hiccupy aftershocks and finally, sleepy afterglow.

“No fair,” she murmured. “ _Hic_. Real me wouldn’t have blown her load that fast. She would have lasted at least five or ten seconds. _Hic_. Damn, what a way to make fifty bucks.” Ruby closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, utterly blissed out. “Remind me to give you your money back, by the way.”

“Oh? Was I that good?”

“Yes, but I’m not actually a hooker. I have guys give me money beforehand because it turns me on to feel like I’m a whore, but I give it back to them afterwards, because... well, I’m not a whore. This is definitely a hobby, not a job. I make all I need from waitressing. Y’know... because of the legs.”

“Well, you’re not finished yet, Leggy Miss Fantasy. I still haven’t gotten off.”

Ruby laughed, and rolled over onto her back on the carpeted floor. “Oh yeah, the muff-job. Go for it, Fluffy.”

Mary Margaret climbed astride Ruby and lowered herself down until her pussy lips pressed against Ruby’s mound. The waitress giggled.

“Tickles,” she said. “Don’t you ever shave down there?”

“Shaving is for slutty girls who are planning in advance to have sex,” Mary Margaret said with a smile. “That’s what the nuns say, at least.”

Mary Margaret started working her hips up and down and in a circular motion as she rubbed her hairy bush against Ruby’s clean-shaven crotch. The imaginary waitress wrapped her long legs around the schoolteacher’s back. Mary Margaret kissed Ruby’s long neck, loving the way it vibrated when the girl moaned, and the rapid pounding of the pulse under the warm, sweat-salty skin.

_In the real world, Mary Margaret had flipped over onto her stomach with one of her pillows between her legs, furiously humping it. Faster faster faster, harder harder harder, gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp..._

The real world and the fantasy world came together with explosive force. Mary Margaret desperately bit the edge of her mattress to muffle the noise as she screamed like a little girl. The moonlit bedroom was filled with the sharp squeak of bedsprings and the slightly higher-pitched squeak of a twitching, hysterical schoolteacher.

It took a few delicious moments for Mary Margaret’s head to clear. She let out a long, contented sigh and flipped over on her back in her soaking wet sheets. Enjoyed the feel of the ceiling fan’s breeze against her naked front. She was so soaked with sweat she looked like she’d just been skinny-dipping. The box of tissues wasn’t going to be much use after all. She’d need a shower when this was finished.

She needed to pee again, and after she did that she padded out to the kitchen to get herself a drink of ice water. After a few sips she went to get a towel out of the linen closet to dry herself off. The feeling of the terrycloth against her bare skin soon reminded her that she wasn’t finished at all.

She glanced at the clock. Her Ruby fantasy had only taken 35 minutes. Ladies’ Night was just getting started.

Mary Margaret took her drink out to the living room area, where she had a rather ratty sofa facing directly opposite the front door to her apartment. Setting her ice water down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, she went over and unlocked the door, then went back to the sofa.

If anybody came through that door tonight without knocking, they would be either a burglar or a fireman. Still, Mary Margaret found it a turn-on that nothing but the casual turn of a doorknob stood between her and the outside world. If anybody did come through that door, there would be no way for her to hide or cover herself in time. Whoever came in would catch her naked on that sofa, jacking off.

Mary Margaret stretched her legs out, resting her heels on the coffee table. She fished a chip of ice out of her drink and teased her nipples with it, hissing as they stiffened from the sharp cold. Then she reached down and slipped the ice up into her vagina, gasping with the cold shock and giggling as she shivered and broke out all over in goosebumps. As the ice slowly melted inside her, Mary Margaret put her hand between her thighs and began to tickle herself again.

She rapped her knuckles softly on the heavy wooden door that led into the mayor’s inner office. Why Mayor Mills was in her office and taking visitors in the middle of the night was a mystery, but Mary Margaret went with it.

“Come in,” the mayor called from within, and Mary Margaret opened the door and entered Her Honor’s Presence.

Regina Mills sat behind her desk with her reading glasses on, busily writing something in a moleskine notebook. One of the apples she was famous for growing... perfect, as usual... sat on the desk at her elbow with a single bite taken out of it.

The mayor glanced up momentarily, peering at Mary Margaret over the top of her glasses. “Good evening, Miss Blanchard. To what do we owe this visit? Does the school need more chalk? Number two pencils, perhaps?”

“No, actually.” Mary Margaret sat down in the visitor chair across from the mayor. “I came here this evening to have sex with you.”

Regina didn’t look up from her notebook. “I see,” she said. “That’s good to hear. The spell worked, then.”

Mary Margaret blinked. “Spell?”

“Yes.” Regina finally looked up, and took her glasses off. “This world has very little ambient magic, but I’ve been making a careful study of it. What little there is – and none of it is very powerful – seems to be closely linked to the natural reproductive cycle. Agriculture. The seasons. Weather. Sex. That last one may be a bit trivial as far as power is concerned, but it’s excellent for recreational purposes, and I do like to keep my hand in. As well as other body parts. Now, you said you came here to have sex with me?”

 

Mary Margaret had no idea what Fantasy Regina was talking about, but she shook it off and got on with her scenario. “Yes. I just finished fucking Ruby Lucas a few minutes ago, and if we’re finished here before midnight I’m going to go pay a visit to the Mother Superior at Saint Meissa. I’ll start with her and polish off as many of the other Sisters as I can before my stamina gives out. Tomorrow’s Saturday, and I don’t have to get up early.”

Regina looked amused. “You’re into diddling fairies?”

“Fairies? Um, no... nuns. Although fairies sound interesting too. They would be just the right size to climb up inside you and wiggle, wouldn’t they? Even that would probably be less perverted than licking nuns. But come on... have you seen those Sisters? They’re pretty much all beautiful.”

Regina shook her head. “This conversation is getting odder by the second. There’s an awful lot of strange noise coming through with this spell.”

“I don’t know why you keep talking about _spells_...”

“I magically roofied myself with that apple,” Regina explained, gesturing to the once-bitten fruit on her desk. “An old favorite, of course. Infused with all the natural magic I could squeeze out of this world. And now I’m deep in the most vivid of drug-induced sexual fantasies. In which I will take great pleasure in dominating the bitch of my life, Snow White, by fucking her right into the middle of next week, and making her squeal like a pretty little pixie-haired _piglet_.”

“Snow... Snow White?” Mary Margaret still had no idea what Regina Mills was talking about. Magic? This wasn’t part of her stroke fantasy. Had she fallen asleep and was now dreaming? Had there been something in that ice water?

“Yes. That’s you, dear,” Regina said. “Now, as much as I hate you, I’m not a rapist and I don’t get off on that sort of thing. So, as planned, this will be consensual... if somewhat _rough_ on you. And now, Snow, please take off all the clothes that you’re wearing. Not too quickly... you’re stripping for sex, not a pelvic exam. Not too slowly, either. I’m not certain how long this spell will last and I want to make sure I get my rocks well and truly _off_ before it ends. I’m sure you understand.”

Mary Margaret didn’t understand, at all. She did, however, grasp the part about having sex with the lovely and intimidating Lady Mayor, which was the objective of this fantasy, after all.

Regina feasted her eyes on Mary Margaret as the young teacher stripped bare. She got up from behind the big desk and walked around it to stand right in front of the busily disrobing younger woman. Fantasy Regina was wearing an attractive velvety red dress that came down to a few inches above her knees, and black stockings. She hopped up on the front of her desk and crossed her legs, causing the skirt to ride quite far up her thighs. Mary Margaret could see about an inch of exposed creamy white thigh above the patterned, elastic stocking tops.

“See something you like, Snow?” Regina purred.

“I don’t know who _Snow_ is, but I see _two_ somethings I like, so far. I’m kind of into legs, like I told Ruby. Yours are beautiful.”

Regina narrowed her eyes. “Thank you,” she growled. “So are yours. But you were supposed to be Snow White in this fantasy spell, not Mary Margaret Blanchard. I wanted you to acknowledge who you are, and that it’s your so-called _Evil Queen_ who’s going to fuck you like a cheap inflatable doll. The more I hate you, the more you hate me, the closer we both get to relieving ourselves.”

Mary Margaret gave her a blank look.

“Spell didn’t work as well as I thought,” Regina muttered, frustrated. “No matter. I’m going to enjoy this _immensely_.”

Regina reached her arms sensuously around her own upper back. She struggled with something back there, and then struggled some more as the sexy smile vanished from her face.

“Damn this stupid spell.” She turned her back to Mary Margaret. “Little help, please?”

Mary Margaret took a moment from unhooking her own bra to undo the zipper of Regina’s dress.

Regina turned around, took a deep breath, and let the red dress fall down the length of her body. She had no underwear on at all... just the black stockings.

Mary Margaret froze in shock, her panties halfway down her legs.

A penis sprouted from between Regina’s legs and dangled almost halfway down to her knees. It was... _large_. Eight inches? Nine? And it wasn’t even hard yet.

Regina grinned broadly at the look on Mary Margaret’s face.

“You’re a _man_?” Mary Margaret blurted.

“Of course I’m not a man,” Regina scoffed. “I’m a woman who’s magically equipped herself with a cock and balls for the purpose of this sex fantasy. Also, I’m pretty sure there’s a prostate in there somewhere. It tickles a bit.” Regina wriggled her hips, making that enormous cock wag enticingly like a pendulum. “Fun toys to play with. I just wanted to feel what it’s like on the other side of the bed.”

“This wasn’t part of my fantasy,” Mary Margaret said, frowning.

“Of course not,” Regina barked. “Why would it be? You are a figment of _my_ fantasy. Fantasies can’t have fantasies. What the hell is wrong with this spell, anyway?”

“Nothing, as far as I’m concerned.” Mary Margaret gazed at that enormous dick, both of her mouths watering.

Regina took a steadying breath and took a moment to gaze up and down Mary Margaret’s barenaked body. As she did, the thing between her legs grew chubbier and moved from vertical to diagonal, rapidly on its way to horizontal.

“You want this?” Regina asked.

Mary Margaret nodded her head eagerly.

“Then get on your knees and suck me off, you little whore.”

Mary Margaret knelt to obey. The cock became instantly rock-hard as she grasped it with her hand, and tried to take it into her mouth. She managed to get the bulging head in past her teeth, but not much more.

“It’s too big,” she said apologetically. “I can’t fit it in. I’ve never done this before.”

“Prince Charming was a little lacking in the size department, then?” Regina scoffed. Then she let out an irritated sigh. “Then suck the head and lick the shaft,” she directed impatiently. “Use your tongue and don’t be afraid to use your teeth. Bite it... just not too hard.”

“How hard is too hard?”

“If you draw blood, it’s too hard. If you don’t, it’s not.”

Mary Margaret nodded and soon set up a regimen that seemed to please Regina greatly. Sucking the head of the cock and using her tongue to swirl around and pry into the hole in the tip. Licking up and down the thick ridge of muscle that ran the length of the underside, stopping every so often to give it a sharp nip with her teeth that made Regina wince and hiss. Stroking up and down the Lady Mayor’s long shaft with one hand and using the other to play with her balls... tickling them, squeezing and tugging them, rolling them gently against each other.

At last Regina groaned and roughly pushed her away.

“Did I hurt you?” Mary Margaret asked.

“No,” Regina gasped. “I was getting too close. Don’t want to lose it before I have a chance to ream you out. Get up on the desk. On your back. Legs open.”

Mary Margaret obeyed, but with a little flutter of fear. “Be careful putting that thing in me,” she pleaded. “I’m a virgin.”

Regina looked at her in disbelief and barked with laughter. “Virgin? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? If this wasn’t my fantasy, I’d think you were making fun of me.”

She climbed on top of Mary Margaret, guided the head of her cock between the nervous schoolteacher’s soft white thighs, and shoved it up her vagina as deep and hard as she could.

Mary Margaret arched her back and let out a barking sob. Regina roared with shock and pain as the schoolteacher’s fingernails raked deeply, reflexively across her shoulders and back, leaving bloody red trails. But if anything, the tang of pain just inspired her to thrust harder and faster, grunting with each stroke.

Regina’s face was six inches above Mary Margaret’s, wincing and grimacing with every rough, merciless thrust. Her sweat drizzled down off her nose and chin and hair onto the wriggling schoolteacher’s face like warm summer rain. Regina seemed to be trying to burn the sight of the weeping, gasping young woman into her memory.

“Take _that_ , Snow White. You smug little bitch.” She grunted as she started thrusting even harder and faster. “And _that_... and _that_... and _that_...”

“ _Owwwwww_....” wailed Mary Margaret.

“Does it hurt?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Do you want me to stop? I’ll stop if you beg me to. Listening to you beg will get me off just as fast as fucking you will.”

“ _No... please don’t stop._..”

“Put your finger in my ass.”

“What?”

“Put your finger up my asshole. Tickle my prostate. Make me shoot like a fucking cannon, just like Graham does when I do it to him.”

Mary Margaret groped Regina’s muscular, rising and falling buns until she found the crack between them, and then the hole. She slid her index finger in as far as she could and wiggled it.

Regina let out a loud yell, and Mary Margaret could feel the cock inside her go from rock-hard to steel-hard. “I’m gonna come,” Regina said in a tense, trembling voice. “I’m gonna come all over you, Snow White.”

Mary Margaret bit her lip. She was only seconds away herself... her head felt tight and full, like it was about to explode... a sound like the singing of a teakettle grew higher and louder in her ears...

The two women orgasmed at exactly the same instant. Mary Margaret’s overstuffed pussy convulsed frantically, grabbing and releasing Regina’s cock like a wet, warm fist. Howling like an animal, Regina yanked out and sent rope after hot, sticky rope of pearly white semen spattering all over Mary Margaret’s face and hair and shoulders and breasts and belly.

There on her sofa in her apartment, Mary Margaret arched her back and screamed as the world exploded between her ears. But the world seemed to be exploding outside her head as well as a soft, sleek, sweaty body materialized out of nowhere, landing heavily on top of her in a churning, yelping tangle of arms and legs.

Mary Margaret was dimly aware of the profound wrongness of that, but she was too overcome with pussy-scalding pleasure to think clearly about anything for many long moments. When her senses finally started to come back to her, she quickly became aware that a sweat-soaked and surprisingly heavy Regina Mills, the Lady Mayor of Storybrooke, was lying half on top of her, also obviously in the final stages of a convulsive orgasm. She was stark naked except for a pair of sheer black stockings, one of which had gotten pulled down to the knee. No male junk was anyhere to be seen... nothing but a proper ladylike snatch between the mayoral thighs, currently performing its delightful duty with admirable enthusiasm.

At last, there was stunned silence for a few moments. The only sensation Mary Margaret could feel was Regina’s warm weight atop her... soft, smooth, damp skin, alongside soft raspiness where the mayor’s stockings-sheathed legs were awkwardly splayed. The only sound was her own heavy, exhausted huffing and puffing in counterpoint to the Mayor’s. The only scent was the pleasant muskiness of four sweaty underarms. All this evidence of the senses was undeniable. None of this, however, helped Mary Margaret to understand what the fuck had just happened.

“What... how...?” Regina shook her head and looked blearily around the moonlit apartment. Then she peered down through the crook of her own arm at the naked, snow-white woman underneath her. “Snow... uh... Miss... Miss Blanchard?”

Mary Margaret couldn’t say anything. She could only shrug and stare up at Regina mutely.

“Oh God,” Regina moaned. “Spontaneous teleportation? How did that happen? Ooooooh, this was a mistake. A big, big mistake.” She stared at Mary Margaret with real fear in her eyes. “Please don’t tell anyone about this,” she pleaded.

She climbed awkwardly off Mary Margaret and scrambled unsteadily to her feet, pulled open the apartment door, and stumbled out into the corridor. “That didn’t happen,” she added over her shoulder as she fled toward the stairs.

“It didn’t happen,” Mary Margaret softly repeated to herself, and started carefully training herself to believe that. She had no desire to spend the rest of her life locked in a rubber room, after all.

Mary Margaret never did figure out what happened that night... maybe it was a dream? That must have been it. But nobody saw any sign of Mayor Mills for several days after that night. There were some quickly-dismissed rumors of a brunette woman seen sprinting through the dark streets of Storybrooke at 10:30 Friday night in the direction of the mayor’s house, naked except for a pair of mussed black stockings, trying and failing to cover herself with a bit of discarded newspaper.

 


End file.
